cheezlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lolloween Trol-hed Crokay an Cablol Car Tour ob Troll Canyon
1. burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:01 am hai-dee-ho evreewun, heers teh burfday fairy to host owr speshul Trololween live-akshun trol-hed crokay game!! (wen GP nawt-sekund aksded me to do dis, i thot him mented “live trol-hed crokay” wich i thot wuz weerd becawz if teh trol-heds were live tehy wuld still being attached to teh troll bodeez wich wuld make tehm not rolling so gud. but we gotted taht straytend owt. iz teh wuden balls paynted to luking liek trol heds!) furst ob all, plz to seleckting yor ball, akkording to colur an teh kind ob trol yoo most wants to wakking on teh hed (fanks to teh P=K trol taxonomnomnomony, an thoze hoo also contribyootingd to it): trollus artificius, aka the “photoshopped” troll – bloo trollus custodius, aka the caretroll – green trollus fatuus, aka the “you talk stupid” troll – yello trollus nihilectus, aka the “neber reeds commints” troll oar “drive-by” troll – orinj trollus notafelis, aka the “nawt a lolcat” troll – red trollus precognius, aka the “seen it alreddy” troll – purplol trollus primus, aka the “first!” troll – pink trollus rongnomus, aka the identification troll – brown trollus tedius, aka the “nawt funny” troll – wite to playing is simple: yoo _wakk_ yor ball – o (to bolding yor ballz, plz to see teh cheez town cryer bolding an stuffs. teh ball rolls: . . . . . . …. (az far az yoo wants… ooh… dots). it kan hitting anovver ball owt ob teh way: . . . . …oo.. . . . .. yoo needs to go throo liddle wire hoops (burfday fairy knowz how to playing crokay but not knowz the tekniklol terms) #1,2,3,4, hit teh post,5,6,7,8, hit teh final post. teh furst wun to finish will receeve a eggskoolsibe Bag o Troll Bones (not to wurry, iz reely plastik) an a complete set ob Trol Taxonomnomnomony sereez Troll Boblolhed dolls!! all ovver hoo finish will receeve wun ob tehms choyse ob trol taxonomnomnomony boblolhed dolls. chooze yor ball an let teh game begin!! _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 8:04 am oh, kan ai be nawt-sekkund? sew ai will pik teh PINK TROLL HED, Trollus Primus! . . . WAAAKKK!!! o……………………… _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 8:07 am _waakks yellow ball_ _whispers_ “Tessm talks funny. Bad grammar, poor spelling” _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 8:08 am WAAKK! but ai wuz heer FURST!!! _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 8:09 am “You can’t even spell first.” _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:12 am _in wispurred glof-annownser voyse_ an pj’s yello ball an tessm’s pink ball are now arguing _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 8:22 am YELLOW!!!! _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:26 am _burfday fairy yoozes herz speshul wip on teh yello trol-hed ball_ _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 8:34 am :shock: _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 8:31 am PEENK!! PEENK!! _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 9:14 am Cud ai trai to put a lion up heer? Ai hav a confoozled. TessM – trollus primus, aka the “first!” troll – pink pj perry – trollus fatuus, aka the “you talk stupid” troll – yello skwirrlgrrl – trollus primus, aka the “first!” troll – pink 2minions – trollus rongnomus, aka the identification troll – brown miniminsmum – trollus rongnomus, aka the identification troll – brown cweenmj – trollus fatuus, aka the “you talk stupid” troll – yello kimkiwi - trollus fatuus, aka the “you talk stupid” troll – yello whiskers - trollus nihilectus, aka the “neber reeds commints” troll oar “drive-by” troll – orinj catena – trollus tedius, aka the “nawt funny” troll – wite AND trollus nihilectus, aka the “neber reeds commints” troll oar “drive-by” troll – orinj _ palinsc says: October 31, 2009 at 9:16 am hay, ai iz joining teh late. ai haz teh purplol ball _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 9:17 am _phew_ fank yoo jkh4k, i had compleetly losted trakk _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 9:18 am oops, i meenz 5k _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 9:18 am parrothead – trollus custodius, aka the caretroll – green _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 9:19 am palinsc – trollus precognius, aka the “seen it alreddy” troll – purplol _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 9:18 am A lyon!!!!! o noes tahts nawt a lyon, iz a cheeter! _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 9:20 am ROLF!!!!! _ stagehanddan says: October 31, 2009 at 10:52 am boy-howdy, yew sure t’ocelot. _ lunarmommy says: October 31, 2009 at 10:55 am _facepaw_ _ stagehanddan says: October 31, 2009 at 11:09 am sry ’bout dat. _bows hed……serval-ly_ _ lunarmommy says: October 31, 2009 at 11:24 am akshuly, i not haz a clevver wif teh puns, but i admire teh peeps hoo do. _ skwirrlgrrl says: October 31, 2009 at 8:05 am picks owt a pink ball and _WAKKS_ o . . . . . . ………………… HaY! This ball is acting stoopy! It won’t go whare I wants it to! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:09 am piks teh brown ball – WAKKK o . . . . . . . . . . ……………oo hits skwirrl’s ball – Taht’s nawt pink, it’s dusty rose! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:12 am Ai gets extra wakk – WAKK! o . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . CARP! Missded teh wikkit! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:19 am WAKK! o . . . . . . . . …………..|-|….. Taht’s wikkit 1! No, iz hoop 1. Wikkit 1! Hoop 1! _annowncer voys: The rongnomus troll iz nao argufyin wif itself_ _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:23 am NO!! BURFDAY FAIRY IZ WRONG!! an owt ob bref frum running bakk an forf frum WP to finding herz sekrit idenity 2 MINIONS HAZ TAKED TEH LEED!!!111!! see wut happens wen i get bizzy comminting sumwher else. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:28 am WAKK!! o . . . . …………∩…o Wikkit 1! No, iz wikkit 2!!! _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 8:32 am _linez up deh shot_ _Wakk_ o………. ………oo …..o…..o u sew stewpee, u kant eben tawk rite!! Mai bawl hitted 2minyunz and knokkinged it dat-a-way. _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:35 am _bakk to wispurrd glof annownsinger voyse_ 2minions haz taked teh leed, but now cweenmj haz nokkinged her owt ob teh way. kan 2minions getting herz revenj? _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:41 am _wispurrd annownsinger assissisistant voys_ cween mj nokkinged her all teh wai to bottom of the fred. will be a longcat tyme getting bak! _ skwirrlgrrl says: October 31, 2009 at 8:46 am _puts pink ball nexst to brown ball_ _WAKKs brown ball into left feeled_ o……………………………………………………… _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:56 am _left feeld iz ful ov weeds an stikers an mud_ _2minions skwares her sholdurs_ MITEY WAKK! o . . . …… _ball stops in mud puddle, fayce down_ Mphh, mphhhh….mph! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 9:18 am WAKK!! o . . . . . . ………………………. _brown ball rolls bak onto crokay lawn, yellin_ Iz a kinkajou! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 9:25 am Ennybuddy remememebers wich wikkit ai supposed to go froo? Ennybuddy? Bueller? Okay, free shal be teh number of teh wikkit an teh nummber of the wikkit shall be free! WAKK!!! o………….∩………∩…….o| Yay! wikkits 3 and 4 an I hit teh stick! Nawt stick, stake! (or possible shtick…) _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 9:36 am iz 2minions in teh leed? i don’t kno!! her haz hitted teh nawt-sekkund stikk, staek, wuteber, but, well, iz kinda hard to telling wut iz going on owt tehr!! _flitters arownd on purty wingz trying to figyur owt hoo wut wher_ _ prysma-kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 9:37 am Aifinkso teknikallee iz cawled a peg. _runsawaywifakwikness, gigloling_ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 9:38 am _wakks ball stelf…self…stiff…reel kwiet_ wakk. o . . . ……∩…o Hasn’t yu eber seen a nosselot befoar? _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 9:49 am _bery bery kwiet butt firm wakk_ Wakk. o . . . . ∩ . . . ……∩.o It’s onlee a peg iffn yu ar frum VLC or TTI (wich iz ware crokay iz frum, iffn yu finkabowdid)! An dat’s wikkits 6 an 7! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 10:00 am WAKK!!!! o . . . . ∩ . . . . o| Iz nawt a stick, iz a peg! Did I get tehre nawt sekund? _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 10:14 am ooh, an i beleeve (unless sumfing happend downthred taht i duznt know abowt) taht tessm haz finished NAWT-SEKUND!! her winz teh Box ob Bones (see abov) an teh full line ob trol taxonomnomnomomyboblolhed dolz! an evreewun else hoo finshes (eben if it takes a day or two) reseeves tehms choyse ob a collektible trol taxonmonnomonomny boblol-hed doll! _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 10:15 am BLARGG!!! iz 2minions!!! (i mixded up teh blakk kitteh abatars!! ) well, yoo kan bof habbing a Bag o Bones (i haz sekrit supply ob tehm, plenty to going arownd) _ TessM says: October 31, 2009 at 3:40 pm ai wuz wondering haow ai did that! _ lunarmommy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:15 am _wispurred glof-annownser voyse_ 2minions haz nokked skwirrlgrrl’s pink ball owt ob teh way wile critisizing its knowleje ob fashun-colurs. _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:23 am hey, cween, loonymommy iz stalking me agin!!!! _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 8:28 am _takez krowkay mallet and smakz Lunarmommy_ Nok it off, LM!!! U kwit stawking deh BF!! _ parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 8:32 am smilie of choice :D _ lunarmommy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:34 am ow. but herz awsum!! i wanna be just liek her!! _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 8:38 am mii tu!! Heer haz chokklit martoonee! _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:41 am ifinkso i need taht more tahn she duz _glug_ _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 8:55 am Me too!! AI want to bee just laik teh Burfday Fairy. She’s mai heroine!!! So – may ai pleeze hav wun ov those chokklit martoonee? Wiffaut teh whakkifying, if taht’s OK wif yoo. _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:58 am Janet, yu be hazzing a neggstra kitteh????? _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 9:15 am Just fur too weaks! Ai’m kitteh-sitting fur a frend. Butt- ai dint want hur (Tigrrrr Lily) to feel left awt! _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 9:20 am Awwwww datz naice! Shii be berri welcum to ICHC _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:11 am _put brown ball down cayrefullee, tayks aime, waaaaks ball_ o ……………………………………………………………….. hmm dis muss be canajun ball, nawt dukk at awl!!! _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:44 am _owt ob bref frum running arownd trying to catch up an hazzing two idenityes_ miniminsmum haz joyned teh fray game wif a most eggsellent correkshun ob a mid-identifikayshun! _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 8:08 am _grabz a yello bawl adn mallet_ _wakk_ ….. ….. …….o y u peepz not speeking rite? _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 8:18 am _wakk_ o …… …… ∩…o Yay!!! I maded it frew deh furst hoop!! _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:20 am _in sokker-annownser voyse wen sumwun skores a gole_ CWEENMJ TAKES TEH LEED!! OMAI!! KAN ANYWUN CATCHING UP WIF HER!?!?!?!?!?!!!11!!!??? _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:20 am Hao did yu gettid taht grate hoop glyph? (My brown ball is still argufyin taht it mite be a wikkit) _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:24 am iz on teh charaker map. or yoo kan also copy-an-payst now taht cween has posted wun. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:27 am Fankees! Nao ai has to ketch up! _ parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 8:33 am Yu sayed teh F wurd! _ kimkiwi says: October 31, 2009 at 8:22 am Ai pix yello ball. And, WAKKKK “photoshopped. photoshopped. photoshopped” _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:25 am _waaaaks brown ball again_ o………………………………… iz nawt photshopped, iz gimped _ whiskers says: October 31, 2009 at 8:33 am absulutely lmao! An as such, ai piks teh orinj bal, liks eet, an fals ovr ded (caus teh orinj wuns ar poisin). _lik_ _thud_ _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:37 am _wispurrd glof annownsingfyer voyse_ an whiskers iz, uh, ded. i wunders if teh Cyoot Crash Cart can doing anyfing abowt being ded frum teh orinj? _ whiskers says: October 31, 2009 at 8:42 am _whisprs in an awf camra voice_ ch…choklit…halolween candee… _ mezzomom says: October 31, 2009 at 8:59 am _hands whiskers sum choklit_ nao noe moer likking ob teh ornj wuns plsthxnope! _ whiskers says: October 31, 2009 at 9:06 am _noms teh choklit_ Fanks! Whew, dat wuz a clos wun. ai wuz mostly ded ther for a while… _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 11:43 am its a mirakul!! _ catena says: October 31, 2009 at 8:31 am dis NAWT ufny! …oo.. . . . . WHACK goez teh whyet bawl… _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:46 am _pantpantpant_ phyew, finaly made it down heer. AN CATENA IZ IN WIF A PROTEST AGINST NOT-UFNY LOLS not ufny in teh trol-eye ob teh bee holder, taht iz _ catena says: October 31, 2009 at 8:49 am tankee. ai iz awlsoe playun teh orinj bawl, koz dis wuz/iz eh drife-bai! WHACK! o.. . . . . _ KittehlessJon says: October 31, 2009 at 9:56 am ::pix red trol-hed and whaxes it…:: o………∩…o ::listens tu da trol een fyne voiec:: “Iz nawt a kitteh. Nawt funy ‘less iz kitteh.” _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 6:15 pm ooh, iz wun ob my purrsunal favrits! _hands kittehless jon a trollus notafelis boblolhed doll, sinse him haz prolly finshed teh crokay corse by now_ 2. lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 8:01 am GUI interface. Ur doing it rong. _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 8:02 am _heddesk_ _ lunarmommy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:09 am iz “gooey” interfase _ lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 8:15 am Whut did _I_ say? _ lunarmommy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:21 am oh, i’z sorry, i misunderstanded, i thot yoo sed “gee-yoo-eye” interface _ lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 8:25 am Yeah. “GUI” is pronouncified “gooey.” Eggsept in Iceland and Peoria, where they calls it “Jorjj.” _ parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 8:31 am EWUI, GUI. _ whiskers says: October 31, 2009 at 8:34 am 3. skwirrlgrrl says: October 31, 2009 at 8:01 am punkin brainz! YUUM!! _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 8:02 am punkin seedz!!! YUM YUM!!! 4. miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:01 am Gibs me teh heebee jeeebeeees 5. say cheese says: October 31, 2009 at 8:03 am Poor kitty! One eye. _ stagehanddan says: October 31, 2009 at 11:07 am pirate kitteh, commin’ to shiver yer timbers. _ 4point5kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 11:36 am Heer kitteh kitteh kitteh… 6. BouncyPaw says: October 31, 2009 at 8:03 am Cuz u’z scoopin up BRAINZZZZ 7. BouncyPaw says: October 31, 2009 at 8:04 am Datz cuz uz scoopin up BRAINZZZZ 8. TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 8:07 am Follolowing teh krokay gaym, oi will be hosting a goided toor uv Troll Canyun. Foir teh nerbuss, nawt tu worray, teh cablol cahrs be kwoit sayf. _ lunarmommy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:09 am ooh! ooh! can’t wayt!! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:10 am Ai nawt had nerbus till yu sed taht!!! _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 8:11 am Um, just how hai up am deh cablol carz?? will dere b a peeplol catchy fing following it on deh grownd, just in case? _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 8:13 am Teh peepols holding teh peepol catchy fing wud be on teh grownd wif teh trolls in teh canyon… owr in-sewer-ants nawt cover taht. _ prysma-kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 8:26 am Heh, an hao wud yu gno? Whu duz awl teh offis wurk an paperwurk an awl, huh? Ai teh wun whu argued wif teh in-shur-inse compnee fur owrs taht we needed a reskyoo cru, but tehy haz seend yu in akshun an sed tehy wun ravver inshur a car bot bai teh myffbusters, wud be bedder risk. _ lunarmommy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:14 am an just how strong amz thoze cablols? _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 8:16 am Tehy ams maked uv teh foinest matterials bai speshal contrakt in BF’s faktray. Iz nawt ennyfing tu wurray abowt at awl. _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:31 am an ob corse almost EVREEFING taht comes owt ob my faktoree iz ob teh most eggsellentest hi-est qwality!! eksept for thoze skratch-n-sniff zombie stikkers. an teh disapeering ink-pens (wuz supposed to be disapeering-ink pens) if its frum teh Burfday Goodie Faktoree, yoo know its gud!!!!©®™ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:35 am _SNERK_ disappeering ink _SNERK_ _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:15 am Butt (!) iz teh t.r.o.l.l.z kwoit sayf? Kan we feedin tehm? Kan we pettin tehm? Kan we taking wun hoam? _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 8:19 am Teh trolls will be belo us, an teh cablol cahr be coated wif a speshul scents uv hyoomur, witch mayks it inbisibol tu teh trolls belo. This allows us tu observe tehm in a nachural enbironment wifowt innerfeerinse. Teh canyun haz been desyned tu be a comfurtabol an nachural enbironment for tehm. Tehy will nawt be in reech uv teh cahr, but tehre will be a chanse tu inneract wif tehm. _ parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 8:26 am Pleez tu nawt feed teh tee are oh ell ell ess! Nawt tu pet dem eevur, day habs danjurmus teefs! DONUT TAKE DEM HOAM! Dey reekwire speshil handloling, by purfeshnul rowbiks strukturs! _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:31 am Ummmm… we kan takin teh fotograrfs adn teh bideows? _ lunarmommy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:33 am kan we throwing fings at tehm an make rood noyzez? _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:39 am adn stikking ower tungs owt at tehm? _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 8:40 am Plaese tu be keeping awl appendajis insyde teh cablol cahr!!! _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:44 am smilie of your choice :D _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 8:47 am _ahem_ Fur humanitarian reezuns, uv corse. We wud nawt want tu be meen tu teh trolls. Uv coarse tehre be no daynjur atawl. _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:53 am Yur nawt juss sayin taht??????? _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 8:34 am an never, ever feed them after midnite. _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 8:52 am _Kwiffers an shaykes_ Ai’m nawt nerbus eether. Waht cud go rong???? 9. Jack Deth says: October 31, 2009 at 8:15 am Doan’t U laffz wenn a Hurss goez bye. U may beez t3h nekkst vikktim dat willz Dyez. Day rapz U upz in a cleen wyte sheet. Putz U undurr sikkz feetz deep T3h wurmz goes in. T3h wurmz goez owt. Plays Pee~nukkill awn Ur snowt. Ur blud turnz 2 a sly~mee green Dayz pumpz it owtz lyke Shayveeng Creem. Den slapz it awn ubz bredd andz Dat’z T3h Dinnurr 4 T3h Dedd!!!.. Prayz 4 T3h Dedd Andz dey willz prayz 4 U!!! Jack. _ lunarmommy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:18 am wow jack, yoo kan making a ohaiku owt ob ANYFING!! _haz a BIG impressd_ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:23 am Wut lunarmommy sed! Crosspoetricalmeters!! W00t! W00t!!! _ prysma-kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 8:24 am Me tu!!!! Mai impressd is at leest as big as LM’s, uh-huh, yep it iz!!!! _ catena says: October 31, 2009 at 8:33 am @@@@@@@@@@@ 10. gaape says: October 31, 2009 at 8:16 am aww…methinks kitteh losted an i 11. prysma-kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 8:23 am That be teh sweetest lil wun-eyed BC, skweeeee!!!! Ai can haz???? _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:25 am Iz he wun-eyed oar just skwinky liek Popeye? Remins me ov a kwote: “I can tell the color of a kitten by the way it winks in the dark!” _ prysma-kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 8:31 am Aifinkso, frum what can see in teh pikshur, him missing an eye. Wud nawt wurry bowt him, tho, kittehs berry gud at teh adapting, an tihs wun lukking preddy happeh an luvved, which be awl taht matters. Oar, ai cud be wrong, an him cud just haz wun eye closededed. Whu gnoes? Adorabul, eever way!1!! _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 10:47 am Ai had basement goggie hoo hadded teh operashun to remobe wun ei wen she woz old ladee goggie. Shez now in teh goggie meddo basking in teh sun adn nommin teh boans! _wyps away littlol teer remembring wundermuss goggie_ _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 10:50 am Iz teh day fur remmemmerings teh luvved wuns, along wif having teh funs. }}} _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 10:54 am Adn todai i’z doing boaf, thanks to awl teh cheezpeeps! }}}}} _ lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 8:27 am At least we can be teh happys because the kitteh hadded fun and games before losing hims eye. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:38 am An next crismis he can has red ryder bb gun! Wut can go rong? _ 4point5kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 8:27 am oooh, Hallololololwe’en abatar!!! _ lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 9:17 am U can click here to see teh spooky avatars peeps has been waring. If u doesn’t see the new avatars on teh comments pages, u can hold down teh CTRL key while u press F5 and it will refreshify ur screen wifout completely clearing ur cache. (this works for Firefox and IE) 12. Guinness Piggeh says: October 31, 2009 at 8:25 am _ scampersinwibakwikness _ OHAI! GP heer reeporteeng frum a seekrit lowkayshun, so no bloo nayme todai! Hmm… ai seas teh trol-hed crowkay is well unnerwai adn teh cayblol cars is teh reddy tu going a littlol beet layter tu! _ arranges sordid Trollolwe’en treets in teh brake ruum _ Plz tu enjoying teh partee – adn manee, manee fankies tu teh Burfdai Fairy adn Troll Hunter (huebber dey mite seekritly be) fur orgamanising sush fun gaymes!!! Ao has tu going owt treeck oar treeting wib Mick adn teh Rabid Weeslols rite noa; but but but ai wheel checking in layter! Schmoos! _ scampersawaiwibascareekwikness _ _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 8:49 am _luks in teh brake room_ Oh WOW!! Teh GP haz spared NO eggs pence!! Lukkit awl thoze pikkloled things!! An ai think theze littlol oval thingz ar eggz pikkloled in PUNKIN JOOS!! Clebber! An pork skitchingz . . . Canee corm, taffy AN kandeed applols! An sum applols fur bobbing! ;0 Carmael poppy corm. Cyder. Cold AN spicee hawt! An . . . .Aim nawt shur waht THIS iz – but it smellz gud! An awl teh stikkee bums. An teh – oh mai! lukkit THIS!!! A big cawldron ov creem ov curree punkin soop!!! Mai FAVRIT!!! An sum veggiez an dips. . . chips. . .crakerz an AWL kinds of cheez!!! An sum baked been an toast!! Nawt bad atall!!! An SEBRAL caeks!!! Wif eye skreem – an whippee creem. Ai’ll bet teh burfday fairy browtted those. An punkin an applol PIs!! _taeks playte an duzzn’t noe where to start!! _ _ uniquekitty says: October 31, 2009 at 11:51 am _follows JCH5K into brake ruum_ OOO, luuk at awl dis FUUD!! naow ai nawt hab to mayk dindin! _tayks playte, fills it wif lawts uf nommy fings (mostly caek an eye skreem!) an sits in korner, happily nomnomnomming_ 13. parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 8:29 am __Hitz gween bawl wiffa gween mallolet.__ Tayke dat, care tee are oh ell ell! __Gween bawl bownces awf peenk ball an rolls frew teh wyre fingees nummers nawt 2, 2 an free. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:37 am WAKK! _brown ball rolls owt ov weeds wer cweenmj hittded it and smaks into gween ball_ o . . . . …… oo …… o …… o Nawt wyre fingees, wikkits! No, hoops! No, wikkits! _ parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 8:45 am Izzit mai tern yett? Beecawz mai liddlol gween bawl haz sum bidniss wiffa sirtin brown bawl! __luuks sternlee at brown ball__ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:49 am Terns iz nawt applic…apple…applied…duzn’t matter in trollkay. BTW, skwirrlgrrl just nokking mai brown ball owt in left feeld (way up teh fred). Duz yu rly want to chasing it wen yu is fru 3 hole wikkits? _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 8:39 am _sokker annownser voyse_ PARROTHED HAS MADE IT THROO WIRE FINGIE NUMMER 3!! IZ HER IN TEH LEED? HARD TO TELL WIF ALL TEH TROL-HED BALLS OWT TEHR ARGOOING WIF EECH OVVER!! bUT IFINKSO HER IZ!! _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:50 am _waaakkks brown ball rite down teh fred, knokkin awl uvver cullad balls owt teh wai_ ∩…….∩………∩………∩…..…∩……..∩…..…∩………o yay, made it froo teh nest seben hoops, no, wikkits, no, metul fingees, no, goles!!! _ parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 8:54 am Umph! Umph! Umph! Burfday fairy! Burfday fairy! MMM iz CHEETUN! __wacks MMM wiffa mallolet__ _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 8:57 am owweee!!! Butt (!) dat’s nawt a mallot iz a gooce!! _piks up parrothead’s green ball adn hyds it in teh lawng grass_ Mwaaaahhaaaaaa!!!! _ parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 9:04 am Iz nawt a gooce, iz a kunnadyin loon! Onistlee, donut yu peeps kare abwout the prawpur naymes fur fings? Dat kunnadyin loon’s feelings are hurt! __taykes brown bawl an hides it inn kunnadyin loon nest__ _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 9:37 am _Furgets wich culla ball she has_ _borros green ball from parrothead_ Noez! Nawt to be putting any forin objeks in burd nests, donut yu no taht teh poar loon will trying to hatch tihs ball furr weekweekweeks, adn mennee loons dy from eating teh forin objeks in theyr nests! _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 9:40 am Technically, that’s nawt a loon. _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 9:43 am Daz wot ai sed – iz a duck, um wayt a minit, iz a gooce, no, iz a lesser-spawted kanajun koot _ 4point5kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 9:58 am Lesser spawted indede – ai has nebber spawted wun. _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 9:17 am hay! MMM tooked mai idea! ∩……….._waks yello ball_o ………..∩……….∩………_waks green ball_o ……..∩……….∩……….∩……_waks brown ball_o …………………..∩…………..o _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 9:27 am @.@ (confuzzled eyes) burfday fairy haz NO IDEA wuts going on now @.@ _ prysma-kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 9:28 am Yu an me bof!!! Ai lawst!!! _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 9:48 am Hao doo yoo know? 14. D.R. says: October 31, 2009 at 8:40 am Yipes, I no like pumkin yuckies either _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 8:52 am Mai momcat aways wantid tu tost teh punkinseeds wen ai wuz kidlet. Seh tryd yeer after yeer. Seh puttid tehm onna cukky seeht inna ovin an tehy eever bernd oar tehy wuz dry an ikky. Yeers later, sumwun tolded her aobut salt… _ parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 8:57 am __lukz wiffa kyew re us at 2minions__ Amz ai yur mudder? _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 9:06 am Ai fotted teh litlol burdie inna buk sed “Iz yu mai mudder?” Butt (!) it wus a snort. _ parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 9:11 am @@@@ aifinked so I wuz teh onlee wun hoo new dat buk! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 9:16 am Iz a generemashunal fing, ifinkso. Wuz yu on ICHC teh ovver dai wen ebbrybuddy wuz teh channel “Go Dog, Go”? _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 9:18 am OH! you are nawt mai muther! You are a SNORT!! ♥ ♥ ♥ 15. parrothead says: October 31, 2009 at 8:51 am __wacks hur gween bawl frew wiyre wikkee fingee nummer foar__ Dis kitteh habs onlee wun eye! Hao yu peepz laff at dis? Aiz gonna cawl teh Ess Pee Sea Aye, teh pawleez, anna rowbikz structurz awn AWL ub yu! Yewz gonna bee sawree, aifinkso! _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 9:25 am pssts, you forgotted: oh teh porosity! _ palinsc says: October 31, 2009 at 9:34 am ohai PH. ai haz cauted up wif ew and whacked your boring green ball intew far lef field. STN! 16. 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 9:13 am OMG! Tessm’s ball iz awl teh wai on anovver LOL frum a hole weeek weeek weeek ago! _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 9:19 am _whispurrs_ wuz tryin to make fonts awl cullerful foar teh different balls! butt(!) WP wud nawt let me! _pouts as onlee a t-r-o-l-l can pout_ _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 9:24 am _britens up_ SEE??? ai tolded u ai was FIRST!!! _ tessm says: October 31, 2009 at 9:28 am ZOMG! ai has anuther idea! we can has colored balls troll heds! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 9:34 am OSSIM!!!!! _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 9:20 am 17. palinsc says: October 31, 2009 at 9:14 am pal in sc rushes een late, late ana out of bref! grabs teh purplol ball and _WACK_ ooh look at eet go! ∩…..…∩……..∩…..…∩………o ai mae has cawt up wif PH _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 9:23 am _wispurrd glof annownser voyse_ ifinkso i heer palinsc’s purplol ball tawnting PH’s green ball: “GREEN IZ BORING! I’VE ALREDDY SEEN GREEN STUFF! I WANNA SEE SUMFING IN A COLOR I’VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE!!!!11!!!1!!!” _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 9:23 am Taht bullet must be “majik.” Ai ment “bawl,” ov corse!! 18. QuoteMan says: October 31, 2009 at 9:23 am it bein partiy tyime yet? ai brung silly hats! an candiy corn! _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 9:25 am grab a ball (top ob teh thred) an joyn teh trol-hed crokay game!! ifinkso tehr will also being a toor ob trol canyun later, an tehn tehr will being more parties later too on teh ovver lols today!! _ palinsc says: October 31, 2009 at 9:38 am ohai QM. ai donut fink taht aneewun haz teh trollus notafelis, aka the “nawt a lolcat” troll – red ball yet. grab a mallet and lets go _ QuoteMan says: October 31, 2009 at 10:16 am danka, ai gu fer it. 19. palinsc says: October 31, 2009 at 9:29 am uh huh. what BF said. takes aim at the boring green ball, takes a deeep bref nd kazowy _WHACK_ teh trollus precognius, aka the “seen it alreddy” troll – purplol ball flies down teh field and knocks PH’s green ball intew far lef field 20. 18wheelsandakitty says: October 31, 2009 at 9:38 am Iz Basement cat day? _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 9:49 am yesh! iz day to honor byootymus basement cats (iz called so becawz wen standing in teh dark at teh bottom ob teh stayrs to teh basement, all yoo kan seeing iz tehms glowy eyes – dis wuz teh idea in teh orijinul BC LOL, ifinkso) an haz funny wif spooky stuffs an lots ob kandeez! an play trol-hed crokay!! joyn teh fun!! 21. burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 9:47 am okay, burfday fairy iz going to take a quik braek frum teh akshun to say HAPPEE BURFDAY to today’s burfday peeps: CrazyOldLady, Nightshayde, an Moocat1!! an evreewun else hooz burfday iz today!! i haz bringd yummy halolween cuppiecaeks (frum dis wunnerful place) (eben tho we alreddy haz enuff sugar aorwnd heer to drop a full-growd lolephant), an sparkly party punch, funny halolween hats, an goodie bags filled wif fun halolween toyz!! an a big swish ob teh burfday wand to making all yor burfday wishes come troo! ———-___¤¤¤¤жжжж٭٭_______¤¤¤¤жжжж٭٭_______¤¤¤¤жжжж٭٭____ _ JanetCanHas5Kittehs says: October 31, 2009 at 9:52 am Thanks, Burfday Fairy! It wuz a fabulolso partee an krokay gaim. Akshoolee, ai nebber saw enething laik it befoar! _ lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 10:01 am O hai, Janet. I is working on ur costume for u. Give me a few minnits and it should be reddy. _ lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 10:10 am Ooh! And there u is! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 9:58 am Nebber enuf sugar aorwnd heer! Nope, nebber! Nebber, nebber, nebber (bownce, bownce, bownce!)!! Burfday fairy, ai has to lurk @ wurk, but ai has HYOOJ impress wif teh goody bags frum dis halolween week. Teh litlol beeny bats iz on mai desktop nao! An teh toyz! Ai duzn’t knoe hao yu findz awl teh wundermous goodyz, butt (!) tehy maeks mai day! FangQ fur awl yur hard werk!!! An nao, bak to crokay… _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 10:21 am _psst, 2minions, a lot ob teh goodies come frum heer iz cheep, yoo gets gud prices on bulk orders, so wen teh trols cant keeping up or i runz owt ob ideas tahts wher i go _ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:16 am Most cool! Ai shares site wif SIL hoo has 2 kidlets in nursery skool – oh, exkooz me, “pre-K.” _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 10:21 am Happee burfday burfay peepz ebberyware! _puts on haloloween hat adn rummidjes in the guddee bag_ Fank you burfday fairy, ai juss lubs teh BC cuppeecaek in teh middlol ov teh foto, ooh adn teh spydry wun! _Waaks brown ball again_ dat’s nawt a spyder iz a tarantella!!!! O, iz teh crokay gaem ober? _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:17 am Tarantella – Iz tarantella An I dansdansdans An I dansdansdans An I drop ded – blargh 22. palinsc says: October 31, 2009 at 9:55 am eets nawt ober yet!!! my purplol ball iz still in play …………………..∩…………..o see! 23. palinsc says: October 31, 2009 at 10:00 am hay ai iz on wire fingee number ate. where eez everybuddy _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 10:09 am Did yu hitted teh peg? At 10:00 cheeztime? We mite has a tye!!!! BF? BF, ware iz yoo? Burfdai Fairy, ware iz yoo???? _ burfday fairy says: October 31, 2009 at 10:19 am i iz heer, gotted tired frum running arownd. um, WE HAZ A TYE!!! YESH WE DUZ!! palinsc also gettings a Bag o Bones an compleet set ob trol taxonmonononomony dollz!! along wif 2 minions an tessm, hoo i got mixded up wif 2minions an askidentaly called nawt-sekkund playse. _ cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 10:14 am I got distraktifyed bai huzbin wanting fudz. Adn den mai innertuubz goez wakabowt. I finso I b still luuking fur wikket nomber 2. _whackkk_ o…. ….. … _ lionelcat says: October 31, 2009 at 10:39 am a gud game cheezeepeep! Berry splortsmanlike adn eberyting. Yu is awl whiners, i meen WINNERS! oh, and da black kitteh is cute too, ai think he haz lost hiz odder eyeball down in da pumpkin guts and is searching fur it. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 10:43 am SHREEEK!!!! Elebenty burgers fur teh best an mos seesonal explination ov teh pixor!!!!! @@@@@@@@@@ Elebenty!!!! 24. TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 10:18 am _bussuls arown chekking teh cablol car tu mayk shur ebreefing be in playse fur teh Speshul Howloleen Toor_ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 10:21 am Oboyoboyoboy! Wen duz we start? _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 10:24 am Wunce we haz enuff peepols in teh cahr. Is teh krow-kay gaym dunn? _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 10:27 am _Gibs up on da game, climes into da cahr._ _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 10:33 am Duz we needing teh tikkits furr teh toor? _cheks in purrse if tehyrz ennee munniez left_ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 10:34 am Heer – I has a munny. Nao wuts I do wif it? _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 10:38 am _yoinks 2minions munny adn runz to kandee stoar to by halololoeen kandeez_ _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 10:35 am No tikkits, just come insaid an mayk yurself comfurtabul. _leens against edje uv doorway, wayting fur moar peepols tu recober frum teh gaym_ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 10:39 am Climes into teh car. “No, Bella, yu nawt can go heer. Yu nawt liek teh car rieds. Wut, yu nawt remememeber lastime? Yu barfed.” “No, Edgar, yu nawt can come eevur. Wut I tell Basement Cat wen hiz minion starts a fite wif a troll?” 25. palinsc says: October 31, 2009 at 10:34 am yippee. we haz a tye. ai haz neber played ?krokay befour. dat wuz teh phun. _climbs intew cahr wif PJ_ ai iz a liddlol skared. ken ai hold your paw PJ? _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 10:40 am Yesh plz, I hazza skared toooo. 26. TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 10:38 am Ebreewun intu teh cablol cahr an haz a seet. Yu shud be ablol tu lukk owt teh winnows and thru teh glass bottum uv teh cahr wifacomfee. Plz tu NAWT tuch teh nets uv wadder balloons yu see spaysed arownd teh cahr yet, we will has a use fur tehm in thyme. Eech seet haz a payr uv Offishul TH binokulars, a sined coppeh uv teh Offishul Illustratid Troll Guide, an a howloleen payl shayped lyk a troll’s hed, uv sordid kynds, eech wif sordid kandees an smawl toys insyde, grashuslee donayted bai teh BF herself. We can has applesauce fur owr grate burfday fairy plzkthx? _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 10:40 am Clappity, clappity, w00t, w00t, w00t!!!!! Tehse sordid goodys is…sordid. _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 10:41 am _clappity clappity clappity furr BF adn her kindliness adn gena…. giner…gibingness_ _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 10:43 am If ebreewun iz in an reddy, we shall begin teh toor. Pleaze tu keep awl appendijis inside teh cahr at awl thymes. _teh cablol car doors slyde shut an teh car begins tu moov away frum teh stayshun, owt along teh Canyon_ _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 10:48 am _teh car swinging side tu syde a bit in teh wind az it moovs along_ Owr nawt-sekkund troll tuday is teh trollus rongnomus, comminly gnown az teh aidentificayshun troll. An very commin this critter iz, indeed. _slides open a panel in teh floor_ _lowrs a loooong string, wif a picshur at teh end uv a leppard awn a car, an a capshun abowt jaguars_ _trolls emerje frum caves in teh canyun sydes, yelling_ “That isn’t a jaguar, it’s a cheetah!” “No, it’s an Asian leopard!” “There are no leopards in Asia!” “It’s an ocelot, don’t you know anything?” “It’s a jaguar, look at the spot pattern!”_ _teh yelling dejenrates rapidlee tu fistfyte_ _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 10:51 am _Lowd chearing adn applosorce furr teh demon-strashun_ _ lolcatburglar says: October 31, 2009 at 11:03 am That’s not a fistfite! They’re doing karate. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:06 am Trollhunter, yu didn’t tell us teh trolls were contiguous…contentious (well, they are)…contagious! _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 11:11 am Trolls be ohailee contajus. Iz whai yu shud nawt feeding tehm. Well, wun uv teh reezuns. Ahem. Nao, on wif teh toor…. _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 11:13 am _teh car begins tu moov agen, wif sum creeking an groaning uv teh big weels supporting teh cablols_ _teh car sways bakk an forf_ _ nennepus says: October 31, 2009 at 11:15 am :shock: _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 11:23 am Nawt ennyfing tu wurray abaot, teh cablols be frum teh BFs own faktray, remember. Nao, on we go tu teh nekst eksibit… _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 11:35 am Heer we has teh t. tedius, teh “nawt funneh” troll. It be veray hard tu say ennyfing abaot tehm. So insted, we has brot along loooong poles fur yu tu poking tehm wif. Teh end has a padded, so it will nawt du enny akshual damij tu teh trolls, but it duz be a gud way tu see tehm in akshun. _slides open compartmint in ruuf_ _starts tu hand owt tele… tela… collapsabul poles tu ebreewun an demunstrayts hao tu ekspand tehm_ _opens moar panels in teh floor tu poking teh trolls thru_ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:39 am _grabs a pole an expans it_ _misses teh glass windo, butt (!) nawt by much_ _poke! poke!_ _ miniminsmum says: October 31, 2009 at 11:45 am _yawnz_ Dese nawt funneh tee arr owe ell ells are nawt funneh at awl besydes, ai fink ai seed tehm awlreddy! Oops, noez, taht woz teh trollus precognius _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 11:45 am _wayts a bit_ Ennywun else fur troll-poking? Hmm… usually maor popular. _teh car kreeeeeks intu moshun agen, furver along teh canyon_ _teh sun be going daon, an throing ominuss shados along teh bottum_ Nawt tu wurry, yull notiss yur binokulars haz a nite-vishun setting. Yu will still be aybul tu see cleerly. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:49 am Ominus shaodes! Hey, palinsc, anovver reezin to hold pj’s paw! (I useded to luv teh roller costers – an nun ov teh boys eber gessed that I nawt afraed of hites!) _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 11:50 am _razes voyce ober teh noyze uv teh weels an cablol_ And here we haz teh hilite uv tuday’s pre-partee toor, t. custodius, so commin, gnown far an wyde as teh “caretroll”, whus hart be in teh ryte playse but whus scentses uv hyoomur, purrspective, an reezun be seberely unnerdebeloped. _attaches pic uv kitteh getting a baf tu long string, an lowrs it thru teh floor panel_ _menny trolls appeer, awl howling_ “Yu cannawt baff a kitteh, yu nawt a serified airobiks instruktor!” “What yu be duing? Duzint yu gno taht kittehs be porous?!?!!! Ai be a legul purrfeshunal, yu must lissin tu me!!!” “Hao can yu pawsiblee find this funneh when teh pore kitteh iz being tor chured?” If yu lukk in teh nets attached tu teh walls, spaysed arown teh cahr, yu will find a plenteeful supplai uv wadder balloons. Ai inbite yu tu use tehm awn teh trolls. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:01 pm W00t! I bin waitin fur tihs awl dai! _splat!_ Iz mai cat! I lovs him an he lovs me, butt he stinks an he needs a baff! _splat!_ Iz a joek – taht’s J-O-E-K! Duz yu knoes wut “Lolcats an Funny Pictures of Cats” meens? _splat!_ Mai cats torchiere me an I torchieres tehm bak! _splat!_ Kittehs mite be porous, but so are 100p towels! 27. palinsc says: October 31, 2009 at 10:46 am ooh, ai ken see eberyting wif dese offiishul binokulars. aaiiieee. mai eyes. ai did not want tew bee seeing dat. _puts paws ober eyes and gets a liddlol closer to PJ_ _ pj perry says: October 31, 2009 at 10:49 am wat haz been seen can somtimes be obseen _ palinsc says: October 31, 2009 at 10:51 am hee hee 28. 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 10:53 am _as trollus rongnomus fistfite slows down, yells owt of car_ Panther! _fistfite speeds bak up_ 29. rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 11:15 am __Red comez in, luukin frazzlold__ Ohai, folks! Izzit too erlee to drinkin? I been shawpin, AN AT TEH MAUL! __fawls ovur ded frum teh trawma__ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:20 am TrollHunter iz doing teh toor ov Troll Canyon – but yu prolly seen enuf trolls fer wun day!! GP putted owt a mazin spred ov goodys up teh fred – iz teh hawt cider. Hao aobut sum wif a litlol shot ov Gramma’s speshul remedy? Oar a BIG shot ov Gramma’s speshul remedy? _ rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 11:22 am Oh, yesh, plz! __opens mouf foar shot__ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:29 am Uh, bfor ai duz teh shot, ai shud warn yu – mai Gramma iz Navy. Shot is gin strate up! _ rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 11:30 am Dats fien. __opens mouf agin, lyk bebbeh burd__ _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:32 am __Aviation gin, downa hatch__ Liek we wuz kwoting up fred, “Yu are nawt mai movver. Yu are a snort!” _ rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 11:45 am __glug glug glug__ __Red passes owt cold frum teh shot__ Ka-THUNK! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:50 am Qwik! Call teh paramedics! Duz ennybuddy rememember teh number for 9-1-1? 30. kitkay says: October 31, 2009 at 11:22 am hi cheezfrenz! I donut fink ai bees so gud at mayking storees, so I’m just drawping by! Teh wevver is SO beeyootiful today in Norman! Pritty soon teh hole stayt ob Okay-Homay will descend on R town and pack demselves N2 teh footbawl staydium! Dis kitteh maykes mii finko about a grate noo book ai redd–Homer’s Odyssey . It’s a troo story about a intrepid blynd blakk cat naymed Homer. Yoo mite lyke it; it’s a berry gud reed, I recommends it, if yoo wanna reed a fun and funny book wiff kittehz. _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:40 am Sownds grate – iz lukin it up rite nao. Enjoys teh footbawl, KK! 31. rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 11:23 am Oh, an ifn ennywun iz innerestid, I posid a pikshur of Sarah & Dini last nite awn my profyle. _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 11:31 am Pssst, izza short bideo uv Cory-Bear back a lol oar tu, an awn FB, taht myte making yu smile a lil an halp wif yur troma. _ rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 11:35 am I saw it. Too kyoot! Himz gottid sew beeg! _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 11:32 am Oh, byootimus kittehs! Bofe so graisful an silky! _ rhsb says: October 31, 2009 at 11:37 am Fanks,2m. Sarah has teh kyoot habbit. Wen hur gets dun bavvin, hur liddlol pinkk tong stiks owt foar a minnit. Iz berry splortayshus to seeing! 32. cweenmj says: October 31, 2009 at 11:52 am Iz it just mii oar iz deh innertubez wakkee tuday?? I hazzing problemz gitting deh ICHC tu loading. _crossez finnerz dat I kin posting deh Dark and Stormy Nite starter_ _ TrollHunter says: October 31, 2009 at 11:54 am Ai finding it a bit slo. _shrug_ Eever it be wakkee, oar ebreewun got eggzosted bai teh krokay gaym an fawled asleep, oar tehy bizzy wif reel lyf, oar tehy nawt innerested in seeing trolls. Whu gnoes? _ 2minions says: October 31, 2009 at 12:03 pm Ifinkso iz RL – teh crokay gaem wuz pritty long an peeps got to go owt an buy moar candy! But I gotted to splat! teh caertrolls – YAY!!!!! I hadded a big sad to miss teh nawt sekund Troll Canyon tour, so I wuz bery happy to has wun todai. FangQ, THPKSteph! (Boi, taht’s a hard wun to pronounce!) _ prysma-kitteh says: October 31, 2009 at 12:08 pm Aifisnkso we mebbe planned tu much muchniss awl inna day. LOL Is otay, peeps can come rebisit it laytur if tehy want, an fro wadder balloons an poke trolls. An nao, ai haz tu go, maiself… gotta making supper an fings. Will trai tu be back inna whyle, but if nawt… hazzan AWSUM Howloleen, ebreepeeps!!! _ 3kittymomma says: October 31, 2009 at 12:29 pm I hadded dat problem yesterdai. Wuz frustratin!